


Of Horror Movies and Love Confessions

by Siriusly_Ironic



Category: Cursed (2005)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Loup-garou | Rougarou, Love Confessions, M/M, Werewolves, lycanthrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_Ironic/pseuds/Siriusly_Ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the movies turns into so much more.</p>
<p>Based on a prompt I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Horror Movies and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy goes to the movies to view a Halloween screening of A American Werewolf in Paris.  
> On the way out he runs into Bo, who went to see the same movie. Jimmy goes into a rant about all the inacurant things going on which leads to Bo confessing his attraction.
> 
> Bo doesn't know Jimmy is a werewolf and Jimmy doesn't know Bo is gay.

Jimmy x Bo

Prompt: -I overheard you talking about how terrible the film was when we were both walking out of the cinema and now we’re having a debate but I can’t get angry at you because you’re really adorable.

"How stupid, I mean that was completely unrealistic. " Jimmy complained as he walked out of the movie theater after just sitting through an hour and a half of the most rediculous Werewolf movie ever. 

"I think it was well written." A voice from behind him chimes in causing the teen to turn around and face the last person he thought he would see here. 

"Bo. What are you doing here?" He asks, tone slightly suspicious as he covertly glances around for any of the other boy's friends to come out from some hidden place. 

"Just enjoying the movie faerie." Bo replies, a crooked smirk on his lips. 

"If by enjoy, you mean sit through that horribly inaccurate representation of werewolf lore then you must be crazy." Jimmy said with such a passion that all Bo could do was stare at him.  
"I mean, what idiot thought that it would be a good idea to make their werewolves look like giant lions? It's just stupid!" He continued to rant. 

He had just gone to watch a showing of An American Werewolf in Paris. It was Halloween so the local movie theater was having a showing of all the classic horror movies and being a Werewolf himself, Jimmy wanted to check it out.

If he were human and never introduced to the supernatural it might have been a pretty good movie. But seeing as how he himself happened to be a beast of the night he found the story very insulting and inaccurate.

Bo just continued to stare at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Got something against werewolves Jimbo?" He joked, smirk stretching across his lips.

"No! I just think this writer had no idea what he was talking about. I mean, werewolves don't see the ghost of their victims and they don't turn into giant lion creatures."

"And how do you know that? It's not like you're a werewolf so how could you possibly know what goes on with them?" Bo challenged, watching as Jimmy's face became carefully blank before the lanky boy took a deep breath and prepared for a long rant.

"First of all, I've studied every werewolf lore and myth out there and not a single one mentions anything about them seeing their former victims ghosts. Also, every drawing and illustration of any werewolf ever has them either transforming into actual wolves or a cross between a humanoid wolf the size of what would measure to be a bear. Sometimes maybe smaller depending. Hell, there are even ones that retain a human shape with just fangs extra hair and elongated claws. None ever mention the werewolves turning into a giant lion."  
Jimmy took another deep breath to calm himself before staring Bo in the eyes about to go on in his explanation before he noticed the strange look he was getting from the other boy.  
"What?" He asked, eyeing his tormentor nervously.

"Nothing," Bo replied, stepping closer to his classmate and favorite victim, "You're just really cute when you're ranting."

Jimmy took a step back in shock. Had Bo, number one homophobe, just call Jimmy cute?

"Excuse me?" The brunette managed to squeak out, taking another step back as Bo took a step forward.

"You heard me faery. I said you're cute."

Jimmy shook his head, no way this was happening, he must have fallen asleep during that God awful movie and now he was having a nightmare.

"Are you drunk?" He asked cautiously, thinking of the only excuse to explain why the guy who seemed to hate him with a passion would suddenly be calling him cute, let alone paying him any compliment at all.

"Not at all." Bo answered, his signature crooked grin still plastered on his face, "Just making an observation."

No way this was happning, he had to have fallen into the Twilight Zone or something because this was just too weird.  
"Um, Bo... You realize who you're talking to right?" Jimmy was grasping at straws, trying to find some way out of this situation, even if it ended with him almost getting the crap kicked out of him. Not that anyone could, with Jimmy's new found werewolf strength and reflexes.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to. And I think maybe you and I should get to know each other a little more." 

Okay, danger danger, Jimmy was embarking into unknown territory and it was freaking him the hell out.

"This isn't funny Bo. Just cut it out." He said almost pleadingly only to have Bo step close enough to grab ahold of Jimmy's wrist and pull him closer.

"I'm not playing around Jimmy. I really do think you're cute." Bo said, sincerity clear in his voice. 

The tone Bo spoke with caused Jimmy to pause and eye the other boy closely.  
Using his new senses to asses the situation Jimmy concentrated, listening to Bo's heartbeat that seemed to be thumping in a rhythmic, if not slightly nervous, pattern.

He could smell the boys apprehension, as well as his attraction and could only come to one conclusion.

Bo was telling the truth... 

But why would he come on to Jimmy? It's not like he was- wait a minute,  
"Are you gay?" Jimmy asked, confusion and disbelief clear in his voice.

Bo looked him right in the eyes before shrugging in a nonchalant manner, "Well yeah, but so are you so-"

"Whoa! Wait, what? No! I'm not gay." Jimmy inturupted, his arms flailing in a rather adorable way.

Bo just laughed before shaking his head, "Of course you are. I mean, you pegged me right from the beginning. After all, it takes one to know one right?"

Jimmy was slowly shaking his head, unable to comprehend what was going on.  
"I think you need your gaydar checked Bo. I'm not gay. A werewolf yes. Gay? No."

There was a short silence before Bo shook his head, "Wait what? Did you just say-"

"I'm a werewolf? Yeah, I did. Sorry, not gay."

There was another stretch of silence before Bo began to laugh, his face turning pink as he doubled over.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" he continued to laugh, leaning on Jimmy.

"I'm not joking." Jimmy said it in such a serious voice that Bo instantly sobbered up.

"You really believe that don't you?"

"I believe it because it's true." the wolf teen said simply, shrugging in the same nonchalant way Bo had earlier.

The curly haired teen paused, looking at Jimmy closely before nodding, "Okay. I believe you."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, disbelief and shock in his voice.

"Yeah, sure." Bo shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets and eyeing the other boy.  
"So, how about a date?" he added with a smirk.

Jimmy sighed before shaking his head, "I'm not gay Bo."

Bo just continued to smirk at him, "You're not human either. So that stands to reason, if you're a werewolf, than does sexuality really matter?"

Jimmy paused, thinking over the other boys statement.  
"Bo, I don't think-"

"Just one date." Bo practically pleaded.

Sighing softly, Jimmy could only shrug before giving in.  
"One date." he agreed, blinking when Bo's face seemed to light up like Christmas.

'What did I just get myself into?'


End file.
